


A Beautiful Morning

by crownheartsteacup, Popstar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownheartsteacup/pseuds/crownheartsteacup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: Gwilym wakes Ben up.





	A Beautiful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I haven't posted in a while and I actually don't have much inspiration left (we're all hoping the SAG awards tonight will provide us with that for the next weeks), but my lovely [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) and I wrote this little... thingy together. <3 (And no, your eyes don't deceive you. It's smut.)
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from The Rascals.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : We don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from our imagination.

It’s way too early when Ben wakes up the first time. Frankie licks over his chin, trying to get him to wake up before she turns her attention to Gwil, who mumbles something to her. It’s still rather new to wake up to Gwilym next to him, the older one only recently started staying over. He receives a gentle kiss to the top of his head from Gwil and then he and Frankie leave the bed, leaving Ben to fall asleep again.

When the door to the bedroom closes and the mattress dips under Gwil’s weight as he climbs back into bed with him, Ben slowly wakes up again to hands running over his side. “I have a thing for wake-up-sex,” Gwil murmurs against Ben’s skin, without saying anything further.

Ben slowly blinks his eyes open at that and wraps his arms around Gwil to pull him in closer. “I don’t think I’m properly awake just yet,” he whispers and then leans up to catch Gwil’s lips in a slow kiss.

Gwil kisses back easily, his hands slowly rubbing down Ben’s sides and hips, down to his thighs. He’s gentle, but he’s putting a bit of pressure behind his touch, making sure Ben is really feeling it. “Let me wake you up, then,” he murmurs against his lips, gently pushing Ben onto his back and moving between his legs. 

Ben willingly spreads his legs under Gwil and pulls him closer, gently rubbing his hands down his back. Gwil is dressed by now, just a t-shirt and a pair of joggers but it’s still more than Ben is wearing since they went to bed wearing nothing but pants and he hasn’t had a reason to get up and put on some clothes yet. He gasps against Gwil’s lips and pulls him in a little closer. 

Gwil just licks into his mouth at that, gently guiding his legs around Gwil’s hips so they can rock together slowly as Ben goes from half-hard to hard, pressing up against Gwil’s body. Smiling into the kiss, Gwil hooks his fingers into Ben’s pants, pulling back from him long enough to tug them down, shooting him a heated look as he takes in his naked, sleep-warm and flushed body. 

Ben flushes a little more at that. Having Gwil’s full attention on him always gives him a certain amount of boost, making him feel hot all over and his skin feel too tight, especially now that Gwil is still dressed above him. “Let’s get you naked,” he whispers and gently tugs Gwil’s shirt upwards until he pulls it over his head. The joggers and the pants follow suit and then Gwil is naked above him, making Ben’s gaze travel over his body appreciatively. He definitely is an attractive man. “C’mere.” With that Ben brings his hand into Gwil’s neck and gently pulls him down into another kiss. 

Gwil just settles between his legs again, easily pressing up again as he kisses back, hands roaming over Ben’s body. Thankfully, the beard burn from their last sex has gone down quite a bit, leaving Ben’s skin sensitive to his touches but not visibly red, so Gwil can gently rub at his chest, brushing his fingers over the love bites he left behind, without it being too much.  
It’s just right, actually, getting Ben even hotter when Gwil just keeps touching him, their skin pressed together like this.

Ben arches into Gwil’s touches, the feeling of Gwil’s fingertips on his skin, followed by his hands in general, once again using gentle pressure, making Ben feel it. He lets out a soft moan, his legs spread wide as he rocks against Gwil, trying to get at least a bit of friction on his cock while his hands rub down over Gwil’s back again, gently grabbing his bum to squeeze it softly. 

Gwil pulls his head back just far enough to press kisses along Ben’s jaw as he uses one hand to get to the bedside table to grab lube and a condom before he moves back to kissing him, making Ben melt against him once more. He doesn’t even notice Gwil getting lube on his fingers until he gently nudges at him, pushing his first finger in slowly. 

With everything he does, Gwil is gentle and sensual, making sure Ben is thoroughly enjoying himself. They keep kissing while he preps him, finger gently sliding deeper into Ben until he arches his back and moans a little louder. He paws at Gwil’s back and pulls him closer, his arms wrapped tightly around him while they kiss passionately, but still slow and without rush. 

Gwil pulls back every now and then to look at Ben, takes him in and the way he’s spreading his legs in invitation, the way he’s flushed and just on the edge of begging for more. It makes Ben feel even hotter when he looks at him like this, his gaze full of love and adoration for him. Smiling, Gwil leans in for another kiss as he adds a second finger, slowly pumping them in and out of Ben, aiming for his prostate as he preps him. 

Ben moans under Gwil and arches into the touches, his hands trying to pull him closer. Still Gwil takes his time with him and the prep, making sure Ben is ready to take him. He even adds a third finger, making Ben almost whine. “Fuck,” he curses under his breath and blinks his eyes open to look at Gwil. “Please.” He licks over his lips, swollen from their kissing and he gasps softly when Gwil presses his fingers against his prostate just with the right amount of pressure. 

Gwil just hums in return to his pleading and moaning, leaning in for another slow and dirty kiss before he finally pulls back and moves to roll on his condom instead. He even takes his time with pushing in, going slow and running his hand over Ben’s hot skin as he buries himself in him, gasping softly when Ben wraps his legs around him in answer, pulling him deeper. 

Ben tugs his head down again and licks back into Gwil’s mouth, arching his back against him while he moves his hips into Gwil’s pushes, both of them moaning into the kiss while they take their time, slowly rocking together. They keep kissing during the sex, both of them letting their hands roam over each other’s body to squeeze and rub over every part of skin they can reach until Gwil takes one of Ben’s hands in his, linking their fingers together as he pushes it up on the mattress, pressing it softly down next to Ben’s head.

When Ben starts begging for more once more, Gwil picks up his speed a little and shifts his angle, nailing his prostate with every thrust while loosens his grip on Ben’s hand and slowly runs his hands up Ben’s arms, squeezing them appreciatively with the muscles quivering under his touches. “Can you come from this?” He murmurs, rolling his hips once more. 

Ben moans a little louder at that, head falling back into his neck. “I don’t know,” he whispers back and licks over his lips, one hand curling around Gwil’s shoulder. He’s never come untouched before and right now it feels like it’s not enough he’s getting.

“I’m sure you can,” Gwil murmurs, pushing in again. “Without me touching your cock,” he adds, still whispering softly as he rolls his hips again, turning his head to press a kiss to the tattoo on the inside of Ben’s arm. 

Ben groans when Gwil thrusts in at an exquisite angle that has his cock press right against Ben’s prostate, making him shiver a little. With the addition of Gwil kissing along his arm, the beard scratching across his sensitive skin, Ben just moans some more. He arches his hips off the bed, meeting Gwil’s thrusts halfway. “Faster,” he begs then and lets his mouth fall open, another moan tumbling from his lips.

Gwil obliges easily, speeding up his pace and panting softly as he nips as his arm, sucking a love bite to the sensitive skin. He’s probably quite close himself, but with the determination he’s showing, it’s clear he’s making sure that Ben comes first. 

Ben’s groans turn louder and he fists one hand into the sheets while he clings to Gwil’s shoulder with his other and it only takes a few more pushes and then he’s coming all over himself, his cock entirely untouched, spurting out his come as Gwil fucks him through it, drawing moans from Ben’s slightly parted lips. Gwil keeps pushing through it, fucking into him as he keeps moaning and coming, then with a low moan comes as well, slumping against Ben, hips only rocking lightly as he rides out his orgasm. 

“God,” Ben breathes out and wraps his other arm around Gwil, the one that is not buried under him. “That was amazing.” He presses a soft kiss to Gwil’s sweaty temple and tries to catch his breath. 

Gwil just chuckles softly, kissing his shoulder in return. “It was,” he agrees and noses at Ben’s neck. “Good morning,” he adds after a moment and snickers. 

“Morning,” Ben replies and laughs softly. “You can wake me more often if it’s gonna be like this.” Gently he cards his fingers through Gwil’s damp hair, fingers scratching over his scalp. 

Gwil shifts a little to pull out, then gets rid of the condom before snuggling up against Ben once more, kissing his shoulder. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he tells him, nuzzling in closer. “I could do with a nap now, though.”

“Me too,” Ben mumbles back and blindly rolls against Gwil, wrapping his arms around him to hug him close. “Night,” he whispers then and presses a soft kiss to his temple. 

Gwil chuckles and buries his nose in Ben’s hair, his fingers gently dancing over his side and squeezing him gently, tenderly appreciating him. “No, it’s morning.”

Ben laughs softly. “Shut up,” he tells him and hugs him a little closer. He doesn’t hear Gwil’s answer anymore because he’s already fast asleep again.


End file.
